El triste después de Marcus
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. "Para Marcus, Didyme marcó un antes, un durante y un después en su vida, y lamentablemente el después fue el más largo, y el más triste". Marcys/Didyme.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

**Antes que nada, puede que haya errores en la trama, ya que no he leído lo que dice la autora acerca de estos dos personajes, pero lo he escrito basándome en dos o tres cosas que he leído al respecto.**

**Y bueno, este pairing me parece tan hermoso, tan trágico, y uno en el que la autora debió haber ahondado más. Pero parece ser que, a su juicio, por el hecho de ser Vulturis, no merecían un par de páginas más.**

**Como sea, he aquí algo que se me ha ocurrido sobre ellos, una viñeta que hacía mucho deseaba escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>El triste después de Marcus<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de Didyme, ya nada fue igual para Marcus. Ella marcó un antes, un durante y un después en su vida. Ella fue más que el amor de su vida, fue El Amor. Así, simplemente.<p>

Cuando ella vivía, para Marcus era su alegría, su amor, su sol personal. La sonrisa de Didyme era mucho más resplandeciente que su piel bajo los rayos del astro rey, y su amor, más cálido que un día de verano, más vivificante que la dulce sangre de una doncella.

Nunca fue más feliz que durante el tiempo que pasó con Didyme. Ciertamente no recordaba demasiado de su vida de humano, pero tenía esa certeza. Ella, la hermana de su amigo Aro, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su existencia.

Ignoraba cómo era posible ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero agradecía infinitivamente a su suerte esa oportunidad de vivir a pesar de que su corazón ya no latiera y que la sangre no recorriera más sus venas. Le resultaba más maravilloso vivir respirando el aliento de Didyme que el oxígeno, alimentándose de sus besos que de ricos pasteles, y soñando despierto entre sus brazos.

La amaba tanto que dolía, tanto que no eran más Marcus y Didyme, sino ellos, un solo amor, una unidad, un todo. Sus almas se habían unido y forjado en una sola. Para Marcus ella lo era todo, y para Didyme, él lo era también. Su amor era tan grande que nunca nadie ni nada podría separarlos

Sin embargo… pasó.

Un día, el menos pensado, el cielo de Marcus se oscureció, tan denso y oscuro como el humo de la hoguera en la que se consumían los restos de la persona que más amó en su existencia. El olor dulzón que se extendía por el claro era idéntico al de ella, pero mezclado con el olor de la muerte, por lo que se negó a aspirarlo. Prefería recordar su fresca esencia de flores y sol, que a ese aroma obsceno. Y observó, ensimismado, cómo su querida Didyme sucumbía lentamente a las llamas.

Era tanto su aturdimiento que no podía pensar en quién lo había hecho, quien había lastimado de esa forma a su querida Didyme. Lo único que pensaba era por qué. ¿Por qué ella?

A partir de ese terrible día, en el que el sol dejó de brillar para él, el día en el que no solo perdió a Didyme, sino a él mismo, Marcus se dejó estar simplemente en ese estado de no vida, no muerte. Cuando ella vivía, él vivía por ella, pero después él ya no deseo más que la muerte real, el unirse con ella. Aunque lamentablemente, ésta nunca llegó.

Así que continuó su existencia, más por obligación que por deseo, sobreviviendo únicamente por el recuerdo de lo que fue el tiempo más feliz y pleno de su vida. Sin embargo, su frío corazón se congeló aun más, y dejó de sonreír. Su amada se llevó consigo su sonrisa, su alegría y sus esperanzas, y sin ella, no tenía motivo alguno para ser feliz.

Para Marcus, Didyme marcó un antes, un durante y un después en su vida, y lamentablemente, el después, por el que pasaba, era el más triste, el más doloroso y el más largo de su existencia.

* * *

><p>La universidad nunca fue más difícil, de verdad. Antes estudiaba una Ingeniería y todo era facilísimo (excepto lo relacionado a Electrónica), pero uff! Estudiar Leyes no es tan fácil como pensaba. ¡Y ni siquiera deseo litigar!<p>

Así que mi consejo es: elijan bien qué carrera estudiarán.

Disfruten el fin de semana. ¡Y un saludo enorme!

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
